User talk:Swg66
Welcome Hi, welcome to Organized Crime Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jones Crime Family page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tomahawk23 (Talk) 03:00, March 11, 2012 Ally i would like to ask for your alliance in the matters in the time of war, where the line between sanity and insanitry grows thin, and where we are fighting for the last peice of Earth that hasn't been discovered, so, do you accept? Make the Man Visible -Kony 2012 (Tə5L@ ᴟAИ) why are you allies with the Cobranie's? Make the Man Visible -Kony 2012 (Tə5L@ ᴟAИ) Allies? Hello. Great new Russian Mafia. Very realistic. I was wondering if we could be allies. My British Crime Family (Westmore Syndicate) has ports in Lithuania, Poland, and Ireland, which is very close to Russia. I think we could benifit each other... YouSleepinWithaFishes 14:56, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Our bordering lands I have seen all of the other offers that you have for alliances on your page and i beleive that they will come up severely lacking. I however feel that an alliance between our gangs (especially due to the proximity of our countries) would be a lucaritive oppertunity. Please consider this and respond when you make a decision I thank you for your time ethank14 03:55, March 15, 2012 (UTC) SWG, you got any jobs for us to help you spread north? Tomahawk23 19:20, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Job Not to be a kissass, but you have done a great job making a russian mafia and it's pakhan, Nikolai. My parents were born in Lithuania during the Soviet Union era and knew a good deal about the Russian Soldiers AND Mafia. After telling me everything about them, I could tell that your bratva is picture perfect. Great Job... SWg meet me on chat when you get a chance we have some things to discuss.Tomahawk23 00:42, March 21, 2012 (UTC) SWG, we have a problem, meet me on chat next time your on.Tomahawk23 00:00, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Business Proposal Deal. I'll give you one of my warehouse ports in (I'm too lazy to put where) as a gift. It's good doing business with you. ---Sleeping_-_With_-_The_-_Fishes--- 14:26, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Gift of Appreciation Here's a 1950's 12 inch Switchblade, as a gift of appreciation for that 30 round revolver you sent me. Tomahawk23 23:01, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Keep up the attacks keep hitting him until there's nothing left.Tomahawk23 11:40, March 30, 2012 (UTC) SWG, meet me on chat we need to talk business.Tomahawk23 01:25, April 14, 2012 (UTC) We, just stole a shipment of weapons and we found 20 tranquilliser guns. We thought you guys might find use of them for animal trafficing. I'll send you all 20 for 8 grand, plus 20 darts for each gun so maybe 12 grand total. Sound good to you?Tomahawk23 03:06, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Alright, sounds good. if you need anything done just tell me. I was thinking we meet and discuss some arangements that could benifit the both of us. (If so join chat).Tomahawk23 01:09, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Really nice page and charatcer. I really like it.Tomahawk23 01:39, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Do, you guys operate in other Russian cities by paying other Russian Mobs? Cause there's quiet a few things that I need to change to the joint attacks on the KoA page.Tomahawk23 17:55, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay.Tomahawk23 19:02, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Join chat, some sweet stuff is going down!Tomahawk23 01:59, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Men of Mayhem - Ukraine Connection War - Organized Crime Fiction Wiki Nice job with the Yuri page. It's really good.Tomahawk23 01:23, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I thought you might like this doc. The Russian Mafia - YouTube Tomahawk23 00:33, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I was looking up the Russian Mafia, and I found this pic. Given that you said you're looking for new pics thought you might like this. Tomahawk23 04:39, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Wait, scratch that it's a pic of a cop in a uniform. You do it for me, I do it for you type business deal I was thinking we make a business deal here. You guys do Animal Trafficking in South Africa right? Well since you do I was wondering if you guys could send us Spitting Cobras (when we need more of them) and in return whenever we come across trankqulizer darts (which we often do in our ship hijackings) will send you the Ammo and if you need we'll send you the guns also. Deal?Tomahawk23 23:59, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Alright great, just make sure that they are only Spitting Cobras, and that they are SECURE and won't escape. I'd be worse if they got into the city then if they killed a couple of us.Tomahawk23 00:47, May 3, 2012 (UTC) You know how the Mannino Crime Family, the Cobranie Crime Family, the Zolnerowich Bratva, the Southern Riders, and the Westmore Syndicate are all allies with each other, like ow each syndicate is allies with the other four syndicates, and how we're the most powerful gangs on the wiki? Well me and RS were thinking we start a Five Families type thing. We were thinking the "Five Syndicates" because the "Five Gangs" sounds to street punkish, and we cann't do the Five Families for obvious reasons. Yes I know the Five Syndicates sounds lame, you got any other ideas?Tomahawk23 03:26, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm not sure about individual organizations making billions and billions like that. I understand that the global connection of Russian organized crime syndicated make well over 30 billion, I mean globally the Italian and Sicilian Mafias make around 90 billion. I'm not gonna lie, your organization overall is probably the most powerful on the wiki so I'd say considering how loose law enforcement is in Russia and how organized crime syndicates and the government pretty much have equal power over there not to mention your overseas operations I'd say it would be fine if you raise your profits up to 450-475 million per year. Maybe even 500. I mean, you have a lot of members and tons of operations. So, just let me know what you think. Kingofawosmeness777 02:24, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Alliance proposal Sorry about that; I got pulled away. Let's discuss it next time I'm on chat. -LeoLab 01:57, May 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Submarine Yes, that sounds nice. I will pay you the sum you requested. How will this be delivered? - Frederico Nuñez El Alamein 05:33, June 5, 2012 (UTC) The Big Four Greetings, caballero. I have been made aware through Hector that you are interested in divvying up Miami. I am indeed interested in putting our ... common goals together and making a formal alliance. You control the eastern hemisphere, I the Southern American continent. Our resources combined offer us nearly limitless options. Shall we make this declaration official, friend? Let us make this alliance. Let us link forces. Let us become untouchable. And remember, sleep with one eye open. Frederico Nuñez Letter to Mr. Zolnerowich Hello Mr. Zolnerowich ! My name is Tyrell Underwood , head of The Wyld Bunch . We would like to invite you to be partners in a heist of a Colt's Manufacturing Company factory in the Southeastern US. We share the profit and weapons 50-50 and we remain in contact and as allies. Do you agree? Tyrell Underwood Chat Join chat, SWG.Tomahawk23 (talk) 01:26, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey, sorry wasn't paying attention to chat screen. If you're still on do come on real quick, we have some business to discuss Tomahawk23 (talk) 04:24, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey SWG come to chat here next chance you get.Tomahawk23 (talk) 06:59, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey SWG if you can come to chat tomorrow.Tomahawk23 (talk) 04:21, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Come back hey, SWG. If your inactivity is a result of OCF being kind of dead, it's back and there's a new war.Tomahawk23 (talk) 20:32, August 18, 2014 (UTC)